Knot in My Heart
by Ability King KK
Summary: When Ash and a few friends go on vacation, he meets up with an old friend, who is also on vacation.  Will love blossom between the two over the summer or will something, or someone, come between them?  SatoLila


**Hello, my fellow Abilityshippers! The current King of Abilityshipping here, bringing you a new multi-chaptered fic featuring everyone's favorite trainers. One thing though that will make this different from other fics is that Ash knows who his dad is. As far as I know, it was never stated that he DIDN'T know who his dad was, so it's open for speculation. I'm just going for something different that hasn't been done yet.**

**Anyway, the basic plot of this fic? Sato, his family, and a few of his friends go on vacation to his dad's summer home on Knot Island, where Ash meets up with someone he hasn't seen in a while. So let's get this show on the road!**

**-:-**

"Ash! Time for breakfast!" called a beautiful brunette woman from the bottom of the stairs.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Ash just groaned and held the blankets tighter.

"_Pikapi?"_

"Not now, Pikachu. Just let me sleep," said the fifteen-year-old.

Having returned home from his journey through Sinnoh, Ash had decided to take it easy for a while before he continued on any more journeys. As such, he's been home for almost a week now.

"_Cha…"_ sighed the Electric-type, before he sent a wave of electricity at his friend. Works better than an alarm clock.

"Gaaaaaaah!" cried Ash, falling out of bed. He then glared at Pikachu. "Any particular reason for that, Pikachu?"

"Oh good, you're up! I was worried you'd still be sleeping," said his mother, who he just noticed was standing in the doorway of his room.

"Morning, Mom," greeted Ash as he got off the floor.

"Morning, sweetie. Now get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

With that, his mother left for the kitchen. Ash then got dressed and followed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw a man with long silver hair and wearing a brown trench coat, reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Dad! When'd you get back? I figured you'd still be looking for Moltres," said Ash as he sat across from his father.

"Aw, you sound as if you don't want me here, Ash!" said his father in mock hurt. Ash could see right through it though.

"Nice try, Dad, but I'm not falling for it."

"Ah, you're no fun!" muttered the man. "Anyway, I've got some great news!"

"What is it, Silver?" asked Ash's mom as she placed breakfast on he table.

"Well, Delia, I've decided to take you guys on vacation to my summer home on Knot Island and if Ash wants to, he can invite some of his friends as well. My treat!"

"Oh that's wonderful, Silver!" exclaimed Delia, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Wait, when'd you get a summer home?" exclaimed Ash, pausing from his meal and looking at his father with widened eye surprise.

"Never mind that," answered Silver. "After you eat, call up your friends to see who's coming."

"How many can I bring?"

"As many as you want, but just don't go overboard, alright?" replied the Moltres Hunter. "Also, tell 'em we'll be leaving in a week."

"Okay!" answered Ash. He quickly finished eating, placed his plate and glass in the sink, and headed for the door with Pikachu following close behind. "I'm going to try Gary and Tracey first!"

The door slamming shut was the last noise Silver and Delia heard as Ash ran out of the house.

"He reminds me so much of you, Silver," said Hanako.

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you know that on his first day as a trainer, he saw the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh?"

"What?"

"He told me a while back that he saw it flying across the sky."

"A chip of the ol' block that kid is. He even sees legendary Pokémon like his old man!" grinned Silver, very proud of his son. He then pulled Delia into his lap, making her let out a tiny squeak. "Of course, he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, Delia."

"Silver…" whispered Delia with a blush on her face.

With a grin on his face, Silver brought his wife into a passionate kiss.

-:-

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were walking towards Professor Oak's laboratory. Luckily, his childhood friend, Gary, was right outside at the bottom of the massive stairway that led to the main building. Standing next to Gary was a black canine/rabbit-like Pokémon with red eyes and yellow rings around his tail and ears. He also had a yellow ring on each of his legs and on his head.

"Hey, Gary!" called Ash.

"Hey, Ash! Long time no see," laughed Gary. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, except I'm going on vacation soon," replied Ash.

"Where ya going?"

"Knot Island. Dad's got a summer home there."

"Wait, when'd he get a summer home?" exclaimed Gary, looking at Ash with wide eyes.

"That's what I ask. Anyway, Dad said I could bring some friends along, so I came here to see if you and Tracey wanted come!" grinned Ash.

"Hmm, why not? I'm on break from my research anyway. Count me in!" said Gary, returning the grin.

"_Umbre!"_ yipped the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Cool! We leave in a week!" yelled Ash as he ran up the stairs.

Reaching the top, Ash made his way to ranch out back behind the main building, guessing that was where Tracey would be. His hunch was correct as he saw Tracey feeding the Pokémon. Before he could call out to his friend, Ash was body slammed by a large purple blob.

"_Muk!"_

"Gah!"

"Ash!"

Tracey ran over as soon as he heard Ash's yelp and tried to pull him out from Muk's grasp. Finally getting the dazed boy out from underneath the Poison-type, Tracey made sure he was all right.

"Ash. Ash. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Muk, you really need to find a better way to greet people," said Ash, hesitantly standing up so he didn't topple over out of dizziness.

"_Muk."_

"Anyway, Tracey, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Ash?"

"My Dad's taking us on vacation to Knot Island and he said I could invite some of my friends along. You want to come?"

"…I don't know, Ash. I mean, I'd like to, but I have to take care of the Pokémon here at the lab. Plus, I do have a date with Daisy coming later in the week," explained Tracey, a blush on his face.

"Daisy? You mean Misty's sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you want, you could bring her along. I was going to call up Misty to invite her along, so we can hit two birds with one stone on this one!" grinned Ash, happy he thought of a solution.

"I guess I could do that, but what about the Pokémon?" asked Tracey.

"Don't worry about it, Tracey," said a voice.

Ash and Tracey turned to see an old man wearing a lab coat walking towards them.

"Professor?" questioned Tracey.

"Hi Professor!" greeted Ash with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Ash," chuckled the good doctor. He then turned to his assistant. "Tracey, you more than deserve a vacation for all the work you do around. So take Ash up on his offer and have fun!"

"Th-Thank you, Professor!" said Kenji with a bow.

"Alright! Tracey, since you'll be calling up Daisy, do you think you invite Misty for me as well?"

"Of course, Ash!" grinned the older boy.

With a nod of thanks, Ash called for Pikachu, who had gone off to play with the other Pokémon, and went home to call and invite his other friends.

-:-

The week passed and it was now the day to depart for Knot Island. The plan was for everyone to meet in Vermillion Harbor and then take a ship to Knot Island of the Sevii Island Archipelago.

Right now, only Ash, his parents, Gary, Tracey, Brock, Misty, and Daisy had arrived. They were just waiting for May, Max, and Dawn to arrive. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

"Ash!"

Before Ash could greet his friends, he was tackle-hugged by the blunette girl who traveled with him in Sinnoh.

"Hey, Dawn. Glad to see you too," smiled Ash, returning the hug to the younger girl. "You too, May, Max."

"Hello, Ash!" greeted the siblings.

"So are we all ready to go?" questioned Silver.

"Yes!" answered everyone.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed the tall man.

-:-

The ride from Vermillion to Knot Island went smoothly. During the voyage, a few introductions were made and others caught up on old times. Of course, Ash had to keep Dawn from going all fangirl on Gary a few times. This caused the little eleven-year-old Sinnoh coordinator to pout.

They arrived in no time at all and once Silver led them to the place they would be staying, to say that they were surprised was an understatement.

"This is your summer home?" exclaimed Ash. "This place is huge!"

"Damn! I didn't know your family was rich, Ash," said Gary, turning to his friend.

"Join the club," muttered Ash.

"Ha, we're not rich. This place has just been passed down from generation to generation in my family," explained Silver as he and Delia went inside.

"…Okay then. I feel relieved by that for some reason."

"How come, Ash?" asked Brock.

"Well, if I was rich and word got out, imagine how many girls I'd get following me around because of it," said Ash with a shudder.

"I'd say you'd be pretty lucky," laughed the breeder.

"What was that, Brock?" growled Misty, glaring at the man.

"N-Nothing!" cried Brock, quickly covering his ears in fear.

"What's with all the commotion over here?" asked a voice.

The group of trainers turned to see a purple-haired twenty-year-old man coming towards them. He wore a purple and red Hawaiian shirt and purple swim trunks that had a red stripe going down both legs. What really made him stand out though was the mask he was wearing over his eyes.

"No way!" whispered Gary.

"What is it, Gary? You know this guy?" asked Ash.

"I'm surprised that you don't! This is Will! He's a member of the Elite Four in Johto!" exclaimed Gary.

"What?"

"Wow, didn't think I was that famous," grinned Will. "Too bad it's not for my magic."

"Magic?" asked May.

"That is correct! My greatest dream was and is to be the worlds greatest Pokémon Magician," grinned the masked man. "Want to see a trick?"

"Why not? We can see how far you've come, kid," said Silver as he and Delia came out of the house.

"Si-Silver? Mrs. Delia?" questioned Will.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" questioned Ash. He and the others seemed confused.

"Silver and Mrs. Delia are old friends of my Mom. Also, Silver was the one who gave me my first Pokémon," explained Will, reaching for a Poké Ball. "And here she is! Xatu, show time!"

The Pokémon Will sent out was a green bird-like Pokémon that also looked like she belonged on a totem pole.

"_Xa. Tu."_

"I see that you've been treating her right, Will. She looks pretty strong," observed Silver.

"Will, can we have a battle?" asked Ash.

"Ash, don't be rude," scolded Delia.

"Know worries, Mrs. Delia. Tell you what, Ash. How about we battle later, once you and the others get settled in?" suggested Will.

"Okay!"

Ash and the others headed into the house to settle in. Luckily, each guest got their own room and wouldn't have to share. Silver, Delia, and Will took this opportunity to catch up.

"So who was that Ash kid?" asked Will.

"Our son," grinned Silver, wrapping his arm around Delia's waist.

"Son? Oh man, won't Mom be interested in hearing that!" laughed Will. He then turned to the Mystic Pokémon. "Xatu, go get Mom and tell her an old friend of hers is here on the island. Bring Lil' Sis as well. She'd probably want to meet Silver."

"_Xa. Tu."_

Xatu disappeared with a flash, using Teleport to get to her destination.

"Your mother and sister are here?" asked Delia.

"Yup! For as long as I can remember, it's been a tradition for our family to take a vacation to the Sevii Islands!" grinned Will.

"So your brother's here too?" asked Silver.

"Big Bro's here, but he's on Floe Island at the moment with his wife. The lucky bastard," muttered Will.

As soon as Will said that, a bucket beaned him in the head. Surprised, he looked over to see a middle-aged woman with dark lavender hair walking towards him. She had on red-framed sunglasses and wore a dark red bikini top and dark red swim trunks. Walking next to the woman was a young fifteen-year-old girl with short lavender hair. She was wearing a lavender one-piece swimsuit.

"Hey, Silver, ya old bastard, how've you been?" yelled the woman.

'_I can't cuss, but she can?'_ thought Will with a sweatdrop. _'That's Mom for ya.'_

"I should be asking you the same thing, Argenta!"

"I've been good. You remember Anabel, don't you?" introduced Argenta.

"Of course I do. Though she was a lot smaller last time I saw her," laughed Silver, making the girl blush a little.

"Hello, Mr. Silver, Mrs. Delia. It is a pleasure to meet you," greeted Anabel, bowing in respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Anabel," smiled Delia.

Before anything else could be said Ash came running out of the house. He was now wearing black swim trunks and a navy blue button shirt that was left open. Pikachu was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Will, can we battle no…" started Ash, but paused when he saw Anabel. "Anabel? Is that you?"

"A-Ash?" asked Lila, a bright red blush on her face.

"You two know each other?" questioned Will.

"Yeah, we battled each other when I was trying to earn my Ability Symbol from the Battle Frontier," grinned Ash he then turned to Anabel. "So what brings you Knot Island?"

"Um, I'm h-here on vacation w-with my family," said Anabel, trying to suppress her blush.

Will, though, saw the blush and if he wasn't wearing his mask, one could have seen the mischief flash through his eyes.

"Ash, about that battle. I have a better idea."

"What, Will?"

"How about we wait until my Big Bro arrives on the island? That way we can have a double battle."

"Double battle?"

"Yeah. My Big Bro and I versus you and Anabel," grinned Will.

"Brother!" cried Anabel, shocked that he could suggest such a thing. On the other hand, battling along side Ash didn't sound so bad.

"Come on, Anabel. It's been a while since you battle Big Bro or I. We want to see how well you've gotten," explained Will. He then thought, _'That and to see what Ash is to you, but its pretty easy to tell.'_

"Besides, Anabel, it might be fun to team up together. Please?" asked Ash.

Try as she could, Anabel couldn't say no to him as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Not really trusting her voice at the moment, Anabel nodded in agreement.

"Alright! This is going to be great!" exclaimed Ash, giving Anabel a one-armed hug. She blushed heavily and let out a small 'eep' at the gesture.

Silver, Delia, and Argenta each had a knowing look as they watched the two teens interact with each other. Will on the other hand had only one thought going through his head.

'_I really hope Lucian doesn't overreact to this.'_

**CHAPTER END.**

**-:-**

**First chapter done. Sorry if there's not enough action, but it's the first chapter. Anyway, there's still more to come, including other characters, so stay tuned.**


End file.
